


nektar

by estrellaaa



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: (im not), Anyways, F/F, but i hope you enjoy!!, horatio comes from this aesthetic af italian town, the big gay fic, these tags looks like im drunk, theyre lesbiabs bc i do what i want, whatever, whenever i write these two horatio is always from some cute ass place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrellaaa/pseuds/estrellaaa
Summary: after a long summer vacation and the death of her father, hannah is shipped back to america for another year of prep school with her best friend hazel. she has to balance classes, keep watch for the 'viscious' logan and his sister poppy, and solve a murder case. just a day in the life of hannah jensen.





	nektar

**Author's Note:**

> it begins!!!!! this chap is super short im so sorry about that, the end just felt like an end yknow??? anyways like i said hope you enjoy, hannahs the big privilege ;)

The moment Hannah walked into her homeroom class and everyone’s heads turned, she knew this new school year would have a rough start. Hannah wasn’t used to being judged- she was usually the one doing the judging herself. Anyone who had been going to the prestigious Vermont Commons School for so much as a year would know her and wouldn’t question the Mary Janes or the gingham skirt or the tiny braid in her hair. Unfortunately, all of the students (apart from her, apparently) had transferred to other schools due to the recent change in leadership. The well-known headmistress had stepped down from her position due to a health issue and left the role to a rather peculiar successor- a transfer principal from an Upstate New York public high school. He had brought radical changes to the system from the moment he was instated, such as lowering the price and allowing more diverse admissions. Frankly, this man’s very existence revolted many of the parents of the prior attendees. Horrified parents quickly began spreading their children to new, local prep schools, and, just as quickly as they left, fresh enrollments from public schools took their spots.

  
This new environment was more foreign to Hannah than America had been when she’d first arrived. Her eyes traveled up and down the aisles full of unfamiliar faces as they examined her every aspect, from her striking blue eyes to her starchy white tights. Just a few of the new items she spotted were a New Hampshire high school varsity sports jacket and an Old Navy hoodie, the letters peeling off at the edges.

  
She muttered a few curses in her mother tongue before taking a seat and burying her head in her hands. Last semester, all of the students had been like her, hailing from rich families, and that was how it had always been. That is, excluding Hazel. Hazel, despite her background, was incredibly intelligent and organized, perhaps even more so than she could say about herself (though she would never admit that). Hazel didn’t come wrapped in pretty packaging and a ribbon, nor did she pay much attention to appearing composed to others. She’d arrived on a scholarship when she was in seventh grade, planting herself into the curriculum awkwardly mid-year. Despite this difficult entrance, she quickly rose to the top of the class along with Hannah, and the two were competitive, to begin with. Hannah couldn’t stand her superiority being tested, and she would never have imagined becoming friends with Hazel. Alas, it seemed the universe wanted them to be together, despite their intentions.

  
And so, a rift began to shift.


End file.
